Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit and a producing method thereof, to be specific, to a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive and a producing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
As a suspension board with circuit, a suspension board with circuit including a supporting board, a base layer formed on the supporting board, a conductive layer formed on the base layer and including a connecting terminal, and a cover layer covering the conductive layer has been conventionally known.
As such a suspension board with circuit, a suspension board with circuit in which opening portions are formed in each of the supporting board and the base layer, and a plurality of connecting terminals are, when projected in a thickness direction, included in the opening portions is known (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-209918). In the suspension board with circuit, the supporting board and the base layer are not formed in a region that is overlapped with the connecting terminals in the thickness direction, so that vibrations can be smoothly transmitted at the time of connecting the connecting terminals to terminals of an external read/write board by ultrasonic vibrations.